Love Never Fails
by rockstar.9368
Summary: She didn't want to tell him about her gift, but it had revealed many things, and it was a great gift and a horrible one. It helped her learn the truth about things, but sometimes she didn't want to know. Naylor
1. Chapter 1

I sat with Nikki, Anna, Alex, and Whit on my deck; I had gotten off the phone with Tara, one of my ex-best friends. She was at the baseball game, his baseball game. I looked at the sea as salty tears fell down my cheeks, but I didn't look at one of my friends sitting with me. He had told me that he was going to Tennessee to see some of his family, but where he was, was far from Tennessee. "You okay?" Nikki asked. I didn't look at them, I faced the sea and watched the waves crash against the rocks and the sand, and then recede.

"I thought he was supposed to be in Tennessee?" Alex said.

"He was, but it's clear of what he's capable of…" I trailed off. Then Nikki sat next to me on the wood steps of my balcony. She was my best friend, she and I had always been like sisters, and my mom had married her dad, so we were sisters in some sense.

"Don't let him get to you," she said and leaned her head on my shoulder. Another tear slid down my cheek, and I didn't bother to wipe it away. "He's not worth it."

"I know that was him, there's no denying it."

"But, what if it was like, someone else imitating him?" Whit asked. I looked at her, "What? I can easily do it!" She smiled at me and said, "Hey babe, what's up?" she imitated him. My facial expression didn't change, it wasn't easy to imitate him; he had something unique to his voice that only I could pick out. And he was there; that was him in the background.

I picked up my Dare and hit the send button; his name was the second name on the list. I hit his name and looked at the information of the last call. It was placed this morning at seven a.m. He had stayed here until five a.m. and he called to talk about nothing. He said he was in the car on his was to Tennessee. I hit send and it started ringing.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked. I didn't respond and I walked down the stairs of my balcony.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked. I didn't say anything; I only kept walking until I came to the gate that led to the beach. "Tay stop!" I locked the gate and walked to the beach.

"Hello?" he answered.

"I hope you have a good relationship with her…" I stopped mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Yea, that's what I was thinking. What? Why is he there and not in Tennessee?"

"Tay, what are you talking about?" But he didn't realize that I was walking to the baseball field. It was only a few miles from my house that was on the beach. "I'm in Tennessee."

"Nick if you're in Tennessee then why did I hear you in the background when Tara called me?" I heard him mumble something under his breath. "Turn around." I heard him sigh and then he turned to look at me. He closed him phone and I hit end. I shook my head and turned, I had to make sure before jumping to conclusions.

"Taylor!" he shouted, as I walked down the sidewalk to the beach. "Babe, stop." He gabbed my arm, and pulled me to him. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it? You just so happen to be here. Nick you told you coach you were going to Tennessee, you told everyone that. And then I get a call from Tara and I heard you in the background. And you know why I knew it was you and not someone imitating you, because you have something to your voice that I can only catch." He couldn't look at me, and I pulled my arm away from him and began to walk away.

"It isn't what you think." he mumbled. I loved him, and I hated doing this, but what would he be doing here? I kept walking and he didn't follow, I didn't look back, I kept walking and when I reached the beach a large rock was by the shoreline. I sat on the rock and looked across the blue sea.

Here, I cried, I didn't care who saw me, but I cried silently. It wasn't loud like most people, but soft and quiet. I felt warm, strong arm wrap around me, and he put his chin on my shoulder. I was in my usual, white summer dress with flip-flops and my hair in a high ponytail. "What are you doing here? Isn't Tara looking for you?" I asked. He didn't reply, but he held me tighter as I tried to get away from him. It was five o'clock in the evening and the sun was setting below the horizon.

"Beautiful, like you."

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to see her? I would have happily given up our relationship so you were happy. Nick, I love you, and if sacrificing our relationship for you to be truly happy I will do that. That's all you have to say." I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were looking over me to the blue water. "Is that what you want?" He looked into my eyes and I could read his thoughts. Whenever he looked into my eyes, I could always tell what he wanted to say. "Nick, if you love me you'll tell me the truth." He kissed me, but I wasn't going to let this be the answer. He had to tell me with words.

"I will always love you."

"Nick, that answer could be used both ways."

"I do not want her, I want you. You're my life, my soul, and my own personal drug. I love you, and I always will." There it was the charm that he used everyday. I looked away; his eyes were showing me things I never wanted to see. They reflected an image that any girl never wants to see.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I released myself from his grasp and got off the rock. I never told him that when I looked into a person's eyes I saw reflections of what they had done, or what was on their mind. When they looked at me and I looked them in the eyes I could see what they were thinking, their eyes would tell a story.

"Tay, please." He was next to me and I took of my flip-flops and walked barefoot in the soft, warm sand. I began to run and he ran with me.

"No Nick! I can't. If you love me, you'll let me go!" I said when he grabbed my arm.

"Tell me. Tell me you don't love me." I could never do that, but I had to. It was the only way to get him to let me go. I looked him in the eyes and said,

"Nicholas…Adam…Jameson…I…do…"

"You what?"

"I…do not…love you." He let me go and I ran. I ran down the beach as he stood and watched me. I ran to my home and when I reached my fence I fell. I fell on my knees, knees hurt from the tiny pebbles digging into my skins.

"Taylor?" Nikki asked. She, Whit, Alex, Anna, and Brigid were there. I held my head in the hands and cried.

"He was there!" I cried. "I saw it all in his eyes!"

"You what?" Anna asked. I had never told her or Brigid or Whitney about that. I had only told Alex and Nikki, they were my closest friends.

"Nothing." Alex said defensively. Nikki hugged me as I cried.

"He kissed her, he hugged her, he wrapped his arm around her, he was dating her behind my back!" I whispered. "Why?" I mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Nikki ask. "Alex." Then Alex was holding me in her arms, but I sat up and saw him.

"What do you want?" I stood up and was in front of him and pushed Nikki to the side. "Do you want to keep lying to me and tell me you love me after you were dating her behind my back?"

"Taylor, calm down." Brigid said. I wiped the tears away and looked at him, I saw flashbacks of us on the rock. Then flashbacks of us when we were together, like when we played paintball and scenes of us kissing. I looked away, and shouted,

"No! I can't!" I fell on my knees; I couldn't let his eyes draw me in again.

"Taylor?" he asked and was in front of me on his knees.

"No." I repeated and held my head in my hands. "I can't. I won't." I looked into his eyes and saw him without me. He was with Tara, and she kissed him, and then it went to far. "No. No! You can't!" I was up and running down the beach. I stopped and sat on the dry, golden sand. How could he? Why would he? What about the promise? The rings? _True Love Waits_.

But I guess that doesn't mean anything to him anymore. I cried just thinking about it. _True Love Waits_ is all I could think about. I pulled the chain that was around my neck and under my dress from my neck. I looked at it and the ring that was on it. Engraved on it was: _Nick and Tay, love forever and ever. No matter what._ I looked at it and threw it into the sand.

I got up and walked to the wooden ramp that accessed the parking lot. No one was here today, which was nice. I walked along the curb and looked at my feet and then ahead and to my feet once more. "I loved him, but not any longer." I whispered to myself.

"Hey Martin!" I heard a female voice shout. I looked over and saw Tara.

"What could you possibly want?" I asked.

"So you learned about Nick little scandal, huh? Well guess what, no matter what you do, he will always love me more."

"Tara, just remember this: I do not love him. You can have him." Her smile faded, she was enjoying my pain, but I didn't want her to have that pleasure. She looked away and drove away. I rolled my eyes and then someone called,

"Taylor!" I fell off of the curb and into the sand. "Whoa! Hey!" I looked up and saw Maddy.

"Hey Maddy, what's up?" I asked wiping the sat off my dress.

"Sorry about you know who."

"Don't be. He decided to cheat."

"What!"

"Yea," I said. "I have to go, I um…have to eat." She nodded and I ran down the beach in darkness and I looked at the beautiful moon. I admired it and when I got to my fence I grabbed my flip-flops from earlier and opened the gate. I walked up my steps and I wanted to cry.

Usually when I would come home, he would be there; I don't know how he had time for Tara, he was with me all the time. When I opened my door my room was dark and the whole house was silent. "Hello?" I asked when I opened my bedroom door that led to the main house. "Anyone home?" I walked down the steps but I couldn't find anyone. "This is weird." Then I found a note on the fridge. It read:

_Tay, _

_We went to pick up dinner. We'll be home in a hour or an hour and a half._

_Love,_

_Nikki_

I sighed, great. It was seven o'clock and I walked back to my room. I laid on my bed and drifted to sleep. I dreamt of what I had seen in Nick's eyes, of him and Tara. It was a nightmare, she was all over him, but I hadn't seen this, he wasn't happy about it. I didn't look at it differently. The vision was disturbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nick, stop please." I pleaded when were at school, our lockers next to one another and it was the end of the day. "Please."

"Taylor, you have no idea how sorry I am. I never meant for it to happen. Please just let me explain it all."

"No, your eyes said it all!" I covered my mouth, and walked away. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said my eyes…" Tara interrupted him,

"What are you doing with her?" she asked.

"Tara, you need to leave me alone. I don't like you okay? Just stop, you've ruined my life enough. Just leave me alone." He lifted his arm from her grasp and looked at me. I saw the pain I was causing him. Then I gasped at the sight that was before me. I saw him cut his arm with a razor.

"No." I whispered.

"What? What is it?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I lowered my gaze and saw that he wasn't wearing his normal attire; he had long sleeves on, not his normal tee shirt. I quickly walked the other way and walked out to my car. I yelled for Nikki and she followed me.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she got in.

"It's Nick. He's cutting himself."

"What!"

"I saw it in his eyes, that's why he's in a long sleeve shirt. What have I done?"

"You did nothing wrong. It was him."

"But."

"No. None of this is your fault." I looked at her, and said,

"But, I love him. I can't get him out of my head and the images that I have seen replay over and over in my head. They never stop. I don't know what to do." She hugged me.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." I cried on her shoulder. Our parents weren't at home; they were in London on a 'second honeymoon' as they put it. "I promise." she repeated.

I sat on my roof and held my guitar strumming a few notes. I had always loved to play the guitar and piano. I looked at the stars and remembered when Nick and I would lay up here and talk about our future. I started to play my favorite song, 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift. "That's really good." Nikki said as she climbed up to where I was sitting.

"Thanks, he liked it too." I said and gazed down the street. His house was a next door, and I could see a figure on the roof. Our rooms faced each other and we were always on our roofs. We both had a guitar and we both played the piano. I looked closely, and saw it was him.

"Why don't we go inside?"

"No it's fine."

"Sure?"

"Yea." She left and I started to play again. I looked over and he was gone. I sighed and then I heard someone sit next to me. I starred at my guitar and he said,

"You seemed disappointed that you didn't see me?" I sighed and didn't respond. He put his hands on my chin, how I missed his touch, and pulled my face toward him. I didn't look into his eyes until he made me. I saw him, cutting once again, and then I noticed that he was in a tee shirt. I looked at his arms.

"Oh my God. Nick!" I said when I looked at the cuts; there were old one and fresh ones. They were still wet with blood; one touch would cause it to bleed. I grabbed his arm and looked at it, "What in the world?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Nick, why would you do this? This is stupid and crazy!" He looked away and pulled his arm from my grasp. "Tell me."

"Because of what happened." He turned his head in the other direction. "I never loved her, but I did, do you." I didn't know what to say. "Taylor, I love you with all my heart; I was stupid, and I made a mistake. I love you."

I couldn't help but want to cry. He was my life, my soul, my everything and he was causing himself pain because of me. "Nick?" I asked. He didn't turn to look at me or make a sound. "I'm sorry. I truly am." He looked at me and then crashed his lips to mine. I missed this.

We had been together for four years and this was the most passionate one we had ever shared. Then I felt liquid running now my arm. I pulled away and saw blood dripping down my arm. "Nick!"

"I'm fine." He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"No, come here. Now." I said and grabbed his arm. Blood was dripping down my hand. "Nikki!" She ran up the stairs and saw the scene,

"Oh my God. I'll get some towels!" she shouted, running down the stairs. I drug him into my bathroom it was a great size bathroom. It was a large open space, which was great for me.

"Sit." I commanded. He sat on the rim of my whirlpool as I ran to get the towels from Nikki.

"Nick what have you done?" she asked.

"It's complicated," he said.

"It's going to sting a little." I said as I poured Peroxide over the wounds. He didn't flinch at all, and I looked at his eyes, I saw him and me kissing on the roof. I wrapped the towels on the wounds and put pressure on them, applying a belt. "Why are you so stupid?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "You love me anyways." I laughed and he kissed my cheek.

"Nick, I can't just take you back."

"Please?" he asked and started to kiss my neck. "I never wanted to hurt you. I love you and I always will."

"I know that, but…"

"No, I will never do that again. This helped me realize what I want, and that is you. No one else, just you. I want to marry you and have a family with you. I want you to be my girl. Not Tara or any other girl, you Taylor." I looked in his eyes and now saw him and me with a little girl. Then the little girl disappeared and he was kissing me. I looked away and he lifted my chin and kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 Months Later

I was at volleyball practice, scrimmaging with the other half of my team. Tara was on the opposite team and since I was the setter and always in the front she was trying to spike the ball to my head. "Tara, calm down. I love the aggression, but don't keep aiming for Taylor's head." Coach said. I rolled my eyes and got back into my position before the serve.

_Smack!_

I ran to the front and waited for Tiffany to bump the ball to me. She gave me a perfect bump and I set it high for Amy to spike it. We gained a point. "Nice job guys!" I said and ran to my new position. Mallory was serving, and she had a perfect serve. She hit the ball square in the middle and they couldn't hit it. I smirked to Tara who was giving me a death glare.

Then the gym doors opened and in walked Nick. I smiled and turned to face the opponents. "Can I take her early?" he asked Coach.

"Sorry Nick, not today, she's my strongest today." I sighed, I wanted to leave, I was tired of this, and I had been here for three hours. I helped the girls who were thinking about coming here next year. My high school set up a camp for future freshmen. I helped every Wednesday with it, and it took an hour and then my practice was right after, for two more hours. I set the ball and Kara spiked it, but Tara hit it over, and it hit my head.

I looked at Nick who had his hand over his face; he didn't want to see what I was about to do. I slowly turned around and my team was afraid of what might happen. Tara had a smirk on her face and I smiled. "Nice hit Tara." Her smiled faded,

"What?" they all said together.

"Nice hit."

"Are you okay?" Amy asked me. I turned to her,

"I'm perfect." I looked at Nick who was in shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not going to hit me or yell or anything?" Tara exclaimed.

"No."

"But, that's not like you. I meant to do that, and you know that. So why aren't we fighting?" I didn't say anything; instead I picked up the volleyball and gave it to Mandy.

"Let's play." I said and got into my position.

"Play on?" Coach said. I kept my eye on Tara who was angry, good. I let Amy set the ball and I spiked it, right in front of Tara. I didn't look at her; I went back to my position and smirked at her. "Okay, that's good. Great practice ladies." Coach said before Mandy served. "See you on Friday." I walked to Nick who kissed me as Tara walked by.

"I think you had a little too much fun," he laughed.

"There is never a thing as too much fun!" I exclaimed. He couldn't help but laugh and Tara came up to us.

"Why didn't you say any more?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You would usually hit me or do something. What was that today?" I laughed and said,

"I don't want to fight. I want to just have a little fun messing' with you." She looked at Nick, who was smiling,

"You're going to let her do that?"

"Of course. First off, it's funny; Second, she's my girl, and she can do what she wants." He kissed my neck, and smirked at her. She scoffed and walked away with Summer, Eve, and Brit following her. I laughed and kissed Nick again. "So, are you ready to go to the…"

"Not until I take a shower!" I hit him.

"So, picky. You look beautiful."

"Awe…you're such a suck up." He laughed and tried to kiss me but I pulled away and grabbed my bag before running out of the gym. I ran to his car and waited for him to open the doors.

I walked up the steps of my balcony and unlocked the doors to my bedroom. "Why don't you ever use the house?" he asked.

"This is much easier." I said and threw my stuff on the chair in the corner of my room. "You sit on my bed, while I take a quick shower."

"So, I don't get to sit and talk to you?" I looked at him, and rolled my eyes. I closed the door to my bedroom before he could get to it. I locked it.

"Crap!" He laughed; I forgot the key. I stripped down and got into the shower letting the warm water pour down. I heard the door open, "Nick!"

"What, I just want to sit and talk, like I used to."

"Fine, but when I'm done…"

"I know, I know. Listen, I really am sorry about what happened. I never meant for it to go that way. Remember when you went to Tennessee? Well, there was a party, and I think she put something in my drink. That's how it happened."

"Nick, can we please not talk about that? I've moved on, we hit a bump in the road, but we got over it. Everyone has a few of those. I knew it was coming." I said, but I don't know why I couldn't see it in his eyes, every time I saw him. I never saw that when I looked into his eyes, never. Not until then.

"Hey, Tay…oh, never mind." Nikki said.

"What is it Nik?" I asked.

"Never mind, I see you're busy."

"Nikki."

"Just um…mom and dad just called."

"And?"

"They said that they're coming home early."

"Like when?"

"Like in two weeks."

"What!" I looked out the curtain. Nick laughed, "Shut up Nick. Why?"

"I don't know. They just called and mom said that they were. She didn't give any deads."

"I don't get why it's such a bad thing." Nick said.

"You don't want to know."

"Why? Just tell me."

"Nick I'll tell you later. Thanks Nik." I turned off the shower and grabbed the towel. "Now get out." I said before I opened the curtain. I heard the door close. I looked out and he did leave. I opened the curtain and dried off. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out of the bathroom.

"I like that outfit." Nick said when I walked out. I gave him a look before opening the doors to my closet. He came in with me, "Here, wear this." He handed me a pair of jeans and a yellow summer dress.

"Fine." I pushed him out of my closet and got dressed. I put on a pair of white flip-flops and walked out. He was lying on my bed with his eyes closed. I threw my towel in the basket and dried my hair. My hair was long, and light brown with blond highlights throughout it. It usually looked straight, but it had a little wave to it.

I put my blow dryer up and lay next to him. I looked at him and he looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb him so I got up and got on my laptop. I instant messaged Nikki.

Tay101: _Hey Nik, why are they?_

Nikkirulz101:_ Because they want to check on us. I don't know why. We haven't been on the news or anything. So why would they want to?_

Tay101: _I don't know. Unless…_

Nikkirulz101: _Unless what?_

Tay101: _Tara…_

Nikkirulz101: _You don't think?_

Tay101:_ Maybe. But I'm not positive._

Nikkirulz101: _Do you think you could see it?_

Tay101: _Maybe. I'll try. He's asleep so we may be here for a little longer. But don't worry about dinner, he and I are going to eat._

Nikkirulz101: _Sam is comin' to pick me up around eight_.

Tay101: _Okay._

I signed off and sighed. I looked at him, he was sleeping still, and I lay beside him, and closed my eyes as well. I was tired, three hours of volleyball wore me out. I fell asleep and dreamt of him. He was sitting with me on the rock on the shoreline. He kissed my neck as I looked out to the sea. It was raining, but not hard. It wasn't normal for it to rain in California, but we got a light drizzle every once in a while. I was in my favorite sundress. It was pink with white at the bottom. I looked at him and he kissed me. He started to say something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Tay?" I heard someone say. It was Nikki.

"Yeah?" I opened my eyes and sat up. Nick had his arm around me and I slowly released myself from his grasp. "What is it?"

"Um…Tara just called for you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't understand either. There was a lot of noise in the background."

"Okay, hand me my cell phone." I commanded. She threw it to me and I hit the contacts button. I walked out to my balcony and closed the French doors. I sat on the steps, and hit the send button when I came to Tara's name.

"Taylor?" she answered.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"Um…can you please pick me up and take me home?"

"What!"

"I came to a party with Julien, and well let's just say that it's not a good idea for me to be here."

"Why did you call me?"

"Because Summer, Eve, and Britney are here. Please," she begged.

"Fine, where are you?"

"Kate's house."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you!" I hung up and grabbed my keys off of my desk. I wrote Nick a note:

Nick,

I'll be back in a few.

Love,

Taylor

I placed it on the table next to my bed and walked down the stairs of my balcony, and got into my car.

I didn't know why I was helping her, but something inside told me to help her, that I needed to get her out of there. I NEEDED to.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

As I drove down Julien's road I thought of how to get Tara out without making a big deal. Julien always drinks and sometimes gets high at his parties or at any party that he goes too. And when he gets drunk he becomes violent and uses violence for everything. I pulled up to the curb in front of his house and turned off my car. I stepped out and held my keys in my hand as I walked into his house. I looked for one of the very few people that were sober. There weren't very many, but I knew some people who came and stayed sober.

"Hey James!" I said.

"Taylor? But I thought you and Nick didn't come to these."

"I, we, don't but I'm looking for Tara."

"Um...I think I heard Julien say something about trying to um...well you know, upstairs."

"Oh God," I said as I turned and ran up the stairs. When I got to the top I saw Tara running towards me. "Whoa!"

"Taylor, please. Lets go." I started to walk down the stairs but, Julien grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are taking my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. She asked me to come and pick her up. So I came to take her home."

"Well, that's where you messed up. You are not taking her anywhere."

"Listen, this is how it's going to be. You're going to let me go and Tara and I are going to get in my car and leave. Then I'm going to take her home and I'm going to go home where Nick is staying, sleeping. Got it."

"What if I don't agree with that?"

"That's they way it's going to be."Then he pushed me down the stairs and the whole house went silent. I hit my head on the sharp edge of the stairs. I lay at the bottom for a moment and then I felt a liquid fall down my face. I put my finger to it and I looked at it. The liquid was red; it was blood.

"Not if I can help it. And, I bet Nick will be happy to see his girlfriend on the news because she was beaten to death." He was pulling my up by the small, thin strap of my dress. My vision wasn't the best, and my head was throbbing. He punched me, and I fell in front of James. I looked at him, and took a deep breath. I got up before Julien slammed down on top of me.

I grabbed him by his hair and beat his head into the floor. "If you ever, put your hands on me again, I swear I will kill you," I whispered in his ear, and slammed his head into the wall. I got up and walked towards the door. I looked back at him as he stood up, "I meant what I said."

"How are you going to fulfill that? Nick will never allow it."

"Nick doesn't control me. He may be my boyfriend, but he doesn't control everything I do. I don't see him anywhere, so how can he stop me from killing you next time?" I started to walk out of his house, but before I left I turned and said, "Oh, and if you ever, EVER lay a hand on Tara, I will kick your..."

"Okay!" Cory stepped out and said, "Let's just get on with the party." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house.

"Taylor are you okay?" Tara asked.

"I'm fine."

"Okay...um...thanks."

"It's nothing." I said and starred straight ahead. I didn't look in any other direction, except when we passed my house. I looked towards my room, and the light was off which meant he was still asleep.

"Hey, why don't you come in and I'll clean that off."

"No, it's fine."

"Taylor it's the least I can do, I mean you stood up for me and you could have gotten a worse injury. And, I want to help you. Please."

"Why are you all of the sudden nice to me?" I asked looking at her threw the open car window.

"I just, I want to be friends. We used to be great friends until I moved and then it went downhill. When I moved back we were enemies, and I want to be your friend. Please, I want to help you." I sighed and turned off my car before getting out. She opened the front door and walked in. "Go sit in the bathroom." She pointed down the long hallway. "Third door on the left."

I walked in and sat on the counter. She came in with three towels and some Hydrogen Peroxide. "I don't even know why I'm here," I sighed. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about everything. I really didn't even want to do that stunt I pulled, Angie asked me to because she wanted to get back at you for softball." I sighed as she poured the liquid on my head. It didn't sting, but I could feel it soak into my wound. "Doesn't that sting?"

"No."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't." She cleaned off my head and I turned to look in the mirror. It was just a little cut, but when I looked at the towels there was a lot of blood on them. "Jeez, that's a lot of blood." She laughed at my comment.

"Well, it could be worse. You could have lost a lot more."

"True."

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell Nick where you were going."

"Well, we were actually asleep. I took a shower and he was talking to me one minute and asleep on my bed the next. We were going to see a movie and eat dinner, but we fell asleep."

"Then I called."

"Yeah. He's probably still asleep. It hasn't been that long."

"Well, I talked to you at eight, and it's nine thirty now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I have to go. He'll wake up soon. We fell asleep around seven."

"Okay, well I really am sorry."

"No, it's fine. Um...I just hope that he doesn't tell Nick."

"Well, how are you going to explain that?" she asked, and pointed to my cut.

"I have no idea." She laughed as I got down.

"Thanks. Again," she said when she opened the door for me.

"Your welcome."

I walked to my car and sighed before I started it. When I pulled into my house, my room light was on. Oh boy. I walked up the stairs and opened my door. Nick was sitting on my bed, on the phone. I gulped and sat next to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to listen to the other person. But he lowered the volume. I sat back and looked away from him. "Thanks," Nick said.

He hung up and looked at me. "Let me guess, Julien?" I asked, still looking away from him.

"Yeah. So...you went to get Tara, and then..." he got up and stood in front of me, "this happened." He pointed at my head where the cut was.

"Did he tell you that, that happened because HE pushed ME down the stairs?" I asked.

"What?"

"Of course he wouldn't tell you that."

"He said that you fell."

"Nope, he pushed me down the stairs because I came to pick up Tara, because she wanted to leave."

"I'm going to kill him." He was sitting on my bed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and said,

"Well, don't worry. I beat the crap out of him."

"That's my girl!" He kissed my head. I smiled and laid down. He looked down at me and asked, "Who cleaned that?"

"What? This?" I pointed to my cut, and he nodded. "Tara."

"Tara?"

"She and I talked things over, and we're friends now!"

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, shut up!" I hit his chest. He laid down next to me and kissed me. "Hold on," I said and got up.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on." I walked out of my room and found Nikki, "Hey, can you like leave?"

"Why?"

"Please."

"Oh! Sure. Alex just called anyway, so I'll go and, she wants me to spend the night."

"Thank you!" I hugged her.

"Have fun! But, don't do what anything I wouldn't."

"I can't promise anything."

"What about..."

"I'm just kidding!"

"Good! Wait won't his parents want him to come home?"

"No, they're gone. They're in Japan."

"Why?"

"Because, they're helping to do something. So, yeah...so...bye!"

"Bye?"

I walked back to my room and he wasn't there. The door to my balcony was open, and I walked out. He was leaning against the railing looking at the stars. "Hey, what are you going out here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Just, looking at the stars. Soon, I won't be able to do this." I sighed. Soon, I probably wouldn't be able to see him. He would be traveling around the whole country.

"I really don't want that day to come."

"Why?" He turned around to look at me.

"Because I won't be able to see you for like, four months."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him, confused. "You're going with us."

"What!"

"I thought I told you. My mom and dad already talked to yours. You're going with us!" I hugged him.

He and his band had just signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and they were already famous. Though, they still went to school. We were in senior year of high school, and they signed the deal at the beginning of the year. Their parents wanted to keep them in school. But, they aren't treated any differently, except they were at first by the freshmen. After we graduated, and two days after prom they, we, would be leaving for tour.

"No, where were we? Or right." He kissed me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me inside and kicked the door shut. We had to break apart for air, and he started to kiss my neck. "Babe?"

"What?" He looked up at me, and I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Babe," he whined.

"No. You have one too." He sighed and kissed my lips again.

"Why?" he asked. I looked at him, and said,

"Because of this. And until you give me one of these. I don't think so." I held up my left hand to show him my purity ring. He had the same one. But, he wasn't always happy about the promise, but it kept him out of trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5

I woke up at eleven a.m. the next morning, and Nick was still asleep. I was in his shirt and pair of shorts. Last night, he almost convinced me to go the whole way, but I remembered the promise I made to my parents, God, and myself. And I stopped him. I walked downstairs and got a glass of orange juice. I sat at the breakfast bar and thought about the rest of our school year. We had three more months before graduation.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Fine. You seemed to sleep pretty good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I was up most of the night."

"What!"

"You fell asleep around three, and I fell asleep around four. I didn't sleep very well." He kissed my cheek and took the glass of orange juice out of my hand. He was bare chested and I loved how his muscles were flexed. His abs were amazing. "Do you seriously have to run laps today?" He sighed and said,

"Yeah. I forgot all about that."

"Why?" I whined.

"Well, you can come, and then we can walk back together."

"You don't want me there."

"Yeah I do. And I know that all of the guys love it when you come. But, it makes me kind of mad with what I hear."

"What do you mean?"

"They make some comments."

"What kind of comments?"

"You don't want to know. They first time I heard it, Josh and the guys had to hold me back from killing Bruce."

"Oh God. Are they that bad?"

"Well, Tay. You have a nice body. And, all the guys want you."

"What!"

"They all want to kill me so they can have you."

"But, if you were killed I'd be upset, and I'd never want any of them. I don't think I could survive if you died."

"Oh, you could. Come on, I have to go run laps."

"Why is he making you run laps on a day off school? The only day off in a long time, and he's making you run laps."

"I don't know. But, we were having practice anyway." I sighed and walked upstairs. "Babe, I kind of need my shirt."

"Yeah right. You can use the other ones that you have here. I have a full drawer of your clothes."

"Fine." I walked to my dresser and opened the bottom drawer full of his clothes.

"Here." I threw a clean white shirt and a pair of jeans to him.

"Thanks?" I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"What time do we have to be there?"

"One."

"Gives me enough time to take a shower!" I walked into the bathroom.

"Babe, you know I need the bathroom."

"It's not my fault you have curly hair and you have to mess with it every morning." I shut the door and stripped down before getting into the shower. He opened the door,

"Babe, can I at least fix it while you're in the shower. It won't take me that long."

"I guess."

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me before I opened the shower curtain, I didn't feel like yelling at him to get out. He was still in the bathroom when I got done with my shower. "Babe, I love that outfit. You should wear it today." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and tried to pull the towel off without me noticing.

"Nick, don't start."

"Tay, I only do it because I love you."

"Nick, not until I get a ring."

"Well, I have to work to get one of those. But, you're gettin' one."

"Well, I have to get dressed. So, excuse me." I walked passed him and into my closet. I grabbed a white sundress, white flip-flops, and a pair of black Channel sunglasses. I got dressed and walked out of the closet. Nick was sitting on my bed waiting for me. "Come on we have to get your stuff!" I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I ran to his house and unlocked the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I ran to the laundry room and grabbed his football stuff. "Here!"

"Why are you so hyper?"

"I'm not." He rolled his eyes and took the stuff from me. As he locked the door I started to skip down the sidewalk.

"Hey!" he shouted, and ran after me.

I stopped and waited for him. "How long is he going to make you run?"

"I don't know. Probably an hour or so."

"Great...this should be fun." He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the street.

The whole time I watched them practice, I couldn't help but imagine what the guys had been saying about me. I was the only other person their and I sat on the bottom bleacher by the water cooler. "Hey babe!" I said when Nick came over.

"Hey." Coach had pulled him out so Sam could play. I took off his helmet and kissed him. He deepened the kiss though, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jameson, Laughtry. Cut it out." Coach said. We separated and I blushed. "Jameson back in, Wayne, out." I sighed and sat back down.

"You know, you can always do that with me." Jimmy said. I opened my mouth in shock about what had just come out of his mouth.

"Um...sorry, but no thanks. I'm happy with my man. I don't need you Jimmy."

"Ouch, that's cold."

"Well, Nick's told me what you guys have said. And, I thought it was pretty funny how he almost killed Bruce!"

"So he told you how Bruce said, he wanted to do you over and over and over again. And then how he said he would keep you as a sex toy?" My eyes widened, now I knew why Nick wanted to kill him.

"Yep," I lied. He laughed,

"So, how's the record coming?"

" Good, but the producer kind of got mad at me."

"Why?"

"Well, it was really Nick's fault, but we kind of got into a make out secession."

"In the studio?"

"It was Nick's fault!"

"What was Nick's fault?" one of the other guys who weren't in asked.

"They got into a make out secession in the studio." Jake said.

"Oh boy." I rolled my eyes. Now I was surrounded by all of the boys that weren't playing.

"Okay, that's it guys! Great practice. Now Nick and Bruce you have to stay for laps." Coach said. I sighed, now I knew why he was running laps.

I sat back and watched as Nick and Bruce ran laps while Coach ran with them. I ended up laying on the bleacher while I watched Nick run. He and Bruce both ended up taking their shirts off, and I have to admit, Nick looked amazing. "Have you both learned not to fight in the shower rooms?" Coach asked.

"Yes sir," they replied.

"Uh, Coach?" I asked, and they all looked at me. "I have to say something. Nick kind of have a right, in my opinion to do that."

"Why is that Miss Laughtry?"

"Because, of what Bruce said."

"What did he say?"

"Well, it's about me. And since Nick and I are together he felt he had the need to protect me."

"What did he say, Miss Laughtry?"

"He said he wanted to do you over and over and over again. And then how he said he would keep you as a sex toy."

"What!" Coach looked at Bruce who had an evil look on his face, and Nick was smiling. "Did you say that Bruce?" He didn't respond. "Nick, is that why you tried to..."

"Yes, since she is my girl, I felt the need to protect her and make sure that nothing like that happened to her." Nick said.

"You can even ask all the guys on the team. Jimmy and Nick both told me," I said.

"I will. And for now Bruce, you will stay here." Coach said. I smirked at Bruce, and smiled at Nick. "Nick, you may leave." Nick walked over and kissed me so that Bruce could see.

"Mess with me, or say something like that again, and I'll be the one to kick your..." I was interrupted by Nick, who said,

"Okay babe. Come on. You've had enough fun." He grabbed his stuff and left his shirt off as we walked back to my house.

"When is your next game?"

"On Saturday."

"What! That's the same day as my game."

"What time is yours?"

"At...three."

"Mine's at six. So you'll be fine. It will give you enough time to get a shower and everything." We walked down the street and I ran down the grass hill to the beach. "Babe, what are you doing?"

I didn't respond, I ran to the shoreline and sat on the large rock. "It's beautiful," I whispered as I looked over the nature before me.

"Hey, can we go? I need a shower."

"Fine." He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. But soon after I released my hand and ran the rest of the way to my house. Nick wasn't the kind that always chased me, he let me run forward because he knew that I would eventually have to stop and he would catch up to me. I ran up the stairs to my room and unlocked the door. "Are you staying here tonight?

"No, my brother and sister are coming back home. And I know that they'll want me to stay home."

"What time are they coming?"

"Like in an hour." I sighed and sat on my bed. "You can always come over to my place."

"Nah, I'll hang with Nikki tonight. She told me that she wants to do something with me."

"Okay, well I will take a shower and come back over before they get here."

"'Kay." He walked back down the stairs and through the gate to his house.

I changed into a pair of gray sweats and a pink tank top that Nick had always loved. I lay on my bed and thought about what I could do because I knew Nikki would eventually leave and hang out with Sam. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" she answered.

"Nikki, hey are you going to be with Sam tonight?"

"Yep! It's his birthday!"

"Oh, okay. I'll um see you tomorrow."

"Bye?" I hung up and sighed. Great. I decided that I would just go to Nick's so I grabbed my purse and left. I unlocked the door and locked it back when I got inside. I walked upstairs and Nick was still in the shower, so I walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. I loved his bed it was amazing! About ten minutes later he came in and was only wrapped in a towel. I now knew how he felt when I came out of the shower in just a towel.

"Hey you," I said seductively in his ear and wrapped my arms around him from his back. He smiled and turned to face me.

"I thought you were staying home?" I shook my head and said,

"Nah, I'd rather be here." He smiled and kissed me. I fell onto the bed and he fell on top of me. I thought that the towel would have fallen off but it didn't. It was hard to stop everything from happening when I wanted him right now. I tangled one of my hands in his wet hair and the other was one his chest. Then his phone rang and we broke apart.

"Hello?" he answered as I kissed his neck and shoulders. "Oh really, okay. So I'll see you later then. Okay, bye."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"My sister, they're not coming after all, so we have this entire night to ourselves." I smiled and bit my lip. He kissed my lips lightly and then down my neck as he lifted my shirt. Then it all came back to me, I couldn't go too far, I made a promise and I had to keep it.

"Nick, I'm sorry." He looked at me. "I was stupid and led this on, but we can't go too far."


End file.
